Goodbye
by gabieh-chan
Summary: Matt está llevando una vida aburrida y monótona desde que se fue de Wammy's house, y a pesar del tiempo, sigue extrañando a cierto rubio que le quita el sueño. ¿Qué pasará cuando Mello se aparezca repentinamente en su vida? MxM, Spoilers, Lemon
1. Recuerdos

ola :3 aki gabieh-chan, esto va dedicado a mi amix Feily-san! XD otra amante del yaoi y de matt y mello! jeje x3 Advertencias: Yaoi o.o MxM, lemon y eso XD

* * *

**.:+-Cap.I: "Recuerdos"-+:.**

* * *

-Ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que no nos vemos-decía en chico de cabellos rojizos mientras daba una que otra calada a su cigarrillo. El sillón en el que se encontraba sentado no era muy cómodo, pero tampoco era tan terrible para la vida que llevaba en aquel pequeño y oscuro apartamento. 

"Matt. Un chico común a la vista si se obvian esos goggles que quizá utilice para no dejar ver su mirada vacía y triste. Un chico con un pasado triste y desolado, encerrado en las paredes de un orfanato abandonado hacía ya unos años."

Quizá era un desadaptado social, quizá no…eso no le importaba mucho. La vida se había vuelto aburrida, monótona. Vivía de sus múltiples habilidades informáticas y pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en su departamento que cualquiera podría pensar que era fotofóbico. -Bah, al demonio…-dijo levantándose del sillón y prendiendo la pc. Múltiples recuerdos del orfanato se le venían a la mente, y él trataba de reprimirlos. ¿Qué ganaba con recordar? Sólo lograría deprimirse y comenzar a maldecir otra vez a aquel rubio egoísta que lo dejó como si se tratase de un objeto, un juguete….un perro.

"Mello."

Ese nombre…que resonaba en su mente a cada minuto…ese nombre tan odiado y amado a la vez…un nombre despreciado y deseado, un nombre del cual dependía su existencia y su tortura día tras día.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué mierda te querré tanto?-dijo mientras revisaba algunos archivos-…si no hubiese pasado…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Dos niños se encontraban en una habitación compartida del orfanato "Wammy's House".Ambos intercambiaban miradas, sentados frente a frente en la cama.

-Matt-dijo uno de ellos, rubio y bonito de cara, refiriéndose al otro-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

El otro presentó cara de confusión, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¿Besado a alguien?¿Te refieres a una chica?

-Claro, idiota…¡Ni modo que beses a Roger!-dijo Mello burlándose de la ingenuidad de su amigo.

El otro bajó la mirada.

-Eh..no…

El rubio sonó complacido.

-Ah, ya…menos mal.

-¿Por qué "menos mal"?

-Porque yo aún no he besado a nadie. Sería el colmo que tú sí.

Matt reparó en la fundamentación del chico por unos segundos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ah, Mello, eres un egoísta.

-Pero te gusto¿Verdad?

Vaya que no se esperaba aquello. ¡Mello hijo de…!

-¡Pero sigues siendo un egoísta y engreído!-soltó completamente sonrojado-, además¿Qué te importa?

Mello le miró molesto.

-No me hables así¿entiendes? Yo decido lo que me importa y lo que no, tú limítate a obedecer.

-Ajá…-dijo Matt resignado. El rubio siempre acababa ganando.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Mello sonrió complacido.

-Bien…no me queda más chocolate.

-¿Qué¿Quieres que vaya por más?

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

-Alguien por ahí dijo que los besos saben a chocolate.

Matt empalideció. ¿De dónde había sacado eso Mello? O…¿Sería verdad¡Rayos¿¡Pero qué demonios pensaba¿Acaso era tan obvio¿Mello ya sabía de sus sentimientos? Ambos eran muy cercanos, y llevaban una relación de amigos, camaradas…aunque el pelirrojo sentía algo más, pero jamás lo había mencionado por temor a recibir respuestas como "Matt, no seas estúpido, ambos somos chicos" o "¿Tú, enamorado de mi¡Qué asco!", "Eres un maldito marica" o cualquier otra de las miles y miles de respuestas que se le cruzaban por la mente. El rechazo era algo que sabía no podría soportar, así que se había reprimido todo ese tiempo, resignado a tener nada más que una amistad con el rubio. Pero ahora…¿es que acaso Mello se le estaba insinuando?

-¿Qué…?

-Dame un beso.

El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad fuera de lo normal. A pesar de desear tanto aquello, su instinto le jugó una mala pasada.

-N-no lo haré-soltó casi inmediatamente y sin meditarlo.

-¿Eh¿Por qué no¡Dame un beso!-comenzó Mello con su berrinche de niño chiquito.

Matt no sabía qué hacer. Pero claro, no iba a poder callarlo, después de todo, cuando Mello se proponía algo, siempre acababa consiguiéndolo. Era un niño berrinchudo y caprichoso. La insistencia y el impulso propio se interpusieron y pronto el chico de goggles estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, tomando al rubio de las mejillas.

-¿…Matt?-dijo el rubio mirándolo de cerca. Lo había conseguido, je, después de todo era un perro obediente.

El pelirrojo acercó sus labios a los del rubio, y ambos se fundieron en un torpe e inexperto beso, acompañado de un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sí, fue torpe, inexperto, apenas un roce de labios, pero lo suficiente para que ambos rostros quedaran tiernamente sonrojados. Después de un rato, separaron labios, mirándose aún de cerca.

-¿Y¿Sabe a chocolate?

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-Hm…-el cigarrillo se había terminado y tras ser apagado en el cenicero, fue seguido por otro recién sacado de la cajetilla. Últimamente había estado fumando más de lo normal, uno tras otro. Sí, era un adicto…y¿Qué mierda? La nicotina no hacía tanto daño como la soledad.

Ahí, frente a su escritorio, contemplaba la pantalla, invocando su nombre una vez más.

"Mello."

Su maldita mente de vago le estaba jugando malas pasadas, recuerdos, uno tras otro. Afortunadamente, el teléfono timbró. ¿Afortunadamente¿Quién mierda lo llamaría?

Descolgó.

-¿Nh…?-fue el único sonido que salio de sus labios, que sujetaban el cigarrillo mientras lo prendía dificultosamente, con el teléfono apoyado en el hombro.

-Matt, soy Mello. Voy para allá.

* * *

Bueno, al fin me animo a subir un fic o espero que dejen reviews, y ojalá les guste! pronto subiré el proximo cap, hasta entonces, chaooo!! 


	2. Encuentro

**.:+-Cap.II: "Encuentro"-+:.**

* * *

Colgó el teléfono.  
Sus piernas temblaban y miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente.  
¿M-Mello…?  
La adrenalina comenzó a invadirlo. Estaba en un estado de shock, entre felicidad y nerviosismo.  
Después de tanto tiempo, se aparecía así sin más, haciendo sólo una corta llamada, sin siquiera preguntar si estaba ocupado, si tenía ganas de verle o no, o…bueno, eso no era extraño en Mello, el siempre había sido así, atento sólo a sus prioridades.  
Prendió un cigarrillo, buscando que la nicotina calmara sus nervios, que ya le estaban jugando una mala pasada haciéndole alucinar el aspecto que tendría el rubio.  
"Mierda… ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Tengo que calmarme…si sigo actuando así, se dará cuenta de que estoy desesperado por verle…"  
Las imágenes rotaban en su mente, por más que intentara calmarse.  
Mello…. ¿Habría cambiado? Sí, su voz era más gruesa, pero eso era obvio, no podía seguir con la voz infantil de hacía unos años. ¿Acaso se habría cortado el cabello¿Algún tatuaje?  
-¡Maldición!-se gritó a sí mismo- ¡Idiota, deja de pensar estupideces!  
Se fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Vaya que tenía un aspecto demacrado…quizá era por pasarse toda la noche frente al monitor.  
Se lavó la cara y acomodó los goggles.  
Rió. ¿Él¿Arreglándose? Vaya que estaba desesperado…  
Pasaron veinte minutos.  
La espera le inquietaba. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un crujir contra la vereda y se asomó cautelosamente por la ventana de su departamento, ubicado en el tercer piso de dicho edificio.  
Su corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente cuando vio una motocicleta estacionarse. Quien la montaba bajó de ella, quitándose el casco, para dejar ver una cabellera rubia un tanto crecida, luego, una capucha hizo el trabajo de ocultar su cabello y media parte de su rostro.  
"Es verdad…debe ser él…"  
La motocicleta fue asegurada a un poste y el chico de capucha, que vestía además ropas de cuero un tanto extravagantes, se aventuró a la puerta del edificio con un papel en la mano.  
Tocó el timbre.  
Matt apretó el botón del intercomunicador, abriendo la reja principal.  
Era la única forma, sabía bien que no podría bajar como si nada.  
El rubio entró.  
"Me estaba esperando…lo supuse" pensó con una sonrisa arrogante.  
Matt se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada de su departamento. Casi podía sentir los pasos en las escaleras, contra el frío cemento…aquello le hacía estremecerse.  
Mello, a apenas unos metros de él, después de todo lo que había sucedido, así de repente…  
Tres golpes calmados en la puerta lo hicieron despertar de su trance.  
Acercó lentamente la mano a la perilla de la puerta y la giró.  
La madera crujió al abrirse, dejando a la vista una figura de cuero, con fondo negro a causa de la oscuridad de los pasadizos del edificio.  
Sí, definitivamente, era él.  
Reparó en las ropas que llevaba, dignas de alguien a quien le encanta romper con las reglas. Mello era así. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que, incluso en wammy's house, el rubio había hecho de todo contal de sobreponerse al reglamento. Y de todo, quiere decir de todo.  
Una vez que cruzaron las miradas, no hubo escapatoria. Se preguntó por qué se tapaba el rostro de esa forma, pero era demasiado repentino para hacer preguntas como ésa.  
Sin embargo, eran muchas las emociones que le invadían. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de aprisionarlo en sus brazos, cosa muy diferente a las que pensó que haría si lo volvía a ver.

-FLASH BACK-

"Matt, me largo de wammy's house."  
Aquellas palabras que causaron tanto dolor en el corazón del muchacho de cabellos rojizos permanecían escritas en la nota que segundos antes acababa de leer.  
Y, como era de esperarse, fue en ese preciso instante cuando lo comprendió todo.  
Mello, un chico de quince años, altas calificaciones, bueno en deportes, popular…envidioso, egoísta, desconsiderado.  
Matt, él, un perro. El perro de Mello. Sí, era eso. Sólo eso. Seguramente el rubio se buscaría otra mascota, pues ya se había aburrido de él.  
Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, socavando su alma. Nunca se había sentido tan……….solo.  
Luchó contra el tiempo para liberarse de los recuerdos del rubio, y creyó haberlo logrado de cierta forma, al haberse independizado y todo eso…pero¿De qué mierda valía todo? La muralla que había levantado durante todo ese tiempo se desvaneció ante la sola presencia del chico. Entonces, recordó otra vez, que no era más que un perro que vivía para su amo…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-…Mello…  
El rubio entró en el departamento sin previo aviso y comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada.  
-Hmm…no está mal-dijo mientras se dejaba caer cómodamente en el sillón-, esperaba que vivieras en un basurero, Matty.  
Matt volteó a verlo.  
¿Se había desaparecido por tanto tiempo y simplemente le decía que le sorprendía la decencia de su departamento?  
Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, y las ropas que llevaba el rubio encima no ayudaban, sobre todo en la posición que había tomado al recostarse en el sofá.  
"Ni modo…"  
Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, haber si el acto de fumar hacía menos visible su inquietud.  
-¿Qué mierda…¡Matt!-dijo Mello levantándose del sillón y caminando bruscamente hacia él- ¿¡Desde cuándo fumas, idiota!?  
Tomó el cigarrillo de la boca del pelirrojo y lo aventó al suelo, para después destrozarlo con la loza de su bota.  
Matt se le quedó mirando. ¿Eh¿Qué era eso en su rostro…?  
-Mello…¿Qué…?-dijo haciendo el ademán de quitarle la capucha que le cubría medio rostro.  
El rubio se echó violentamente hacia atrás, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Tenía la mirada en el suelo.  
Matt se acercó a él y lo tomó por las muñecas, tratando de retirarle las manos del rostro para verle bien.  
-¡Suéltame!-gritó Mello forcejeando-¡Matt¡Te dije…te dije que me sueltes!  
Matt logró retirar a la fuerza las manos que le impedían ver, pero entonces se sorprendió de ver medio rostro del rubio cubierto por una horrible cicatriz.  
Éste volteó la cabeza a un costado.  
-¡Por la mierda, Matt, te dije que me soltaras¿¡Ahora lo ves¿¡Estás feliz!?  
El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando. Estaba entre la rabia y la confusión. ¿Cómo…¿Mello se había dejado hacer algo así…¡Era imposible! A menos que…  
-¿Quién te hizo eso?  
-Fue un accidente.  
-¡Mientes!-gritó Matt tomándolo por las muñecas y acercando su rostro al del rubio.  
Estaban a pocos centímetros.  
Mello le miraba perturbado, mientras que Matt tenía los ojos humedecidos. Si no fuese por los goggles, quizá el rubio lo hubiese notado.  
-Sabía que habías seguido con eso, estabas muy convencido cuando te largaste de wammy's-comenzó a decir mientras sentía que le temblaban las manos-, fue ese maldito asesino¿verdad¡lo mataré¡LO MATARÉ!  
-¡Maldita sea, no te pongas a gritar como imbécil!-dijo Mello soltándose del agarre.  
Intercambiaron miradas, luego, Matt cedió.  
-Lo siento.  
El pelirrojo apretaba los puños con fuerza. Se sentía demasiado inútil.  
El rubio volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón. Tras unos minutos de pausa, Matt decidió ir al grano.  
-Bien¿a qué viene todo esto?  
-¿Hm¿Qué cosa?  
El pelirrojo suspiró resignado. Se dirigió a su escritorio y del cajón sacó un papel algo arrugado y amarillento.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
Matt le extendió el papel.  
Los ojos del rubio repararon en lo que había escrito allí.  
-"Matt, me largo de wammy's house."-leyó en voz alta Mello. Luego dirigió su mirada al chico de camiseta rayada-. Je, eres un pobre ridículo, Matt. Debiste botar esto. ¿Acaso no era mejor olvidarme?  
-¿Por qué te fuiste…?-preguntó el pelirrojo con la sensación de no querer saber la respuesta.  
-Lo sabes bien.  
-¿¡Por qué mierda te fuiste sin avisarme por más medio que está puta nota!?  
Mello sonrió, levantándose del sillón.  
-Tenía que hacerlo. Además, se me habría hecho muy difícil decírtelo en persona.  
-¿Qué…¡Claro, siempre pensando en tus prioridades¡Eres un maldito egoísta!  
-¡No sigas eso si no entiendes nada-dijo Mello contraatacando-, te hubiera afectado más si te lo hubiese dicho en persona¿Acaso crees que no me importaste para nada?  
-Así es. Nunca fui para ti más que un perro.  
-¡Mierda, Matt, reacciona!-gritó el rubio dándole un puñetazo en el costado del rostro, logrando que cayera al suelo.  
Matt se quedó unos instantes allí, con la espalda besando el suelo, para luego levantarse con dificultad.  
-Mello….te extrañé.  
-Yo también te extrañé, idiota….te extrañé demasiado.  
Matt sonrió.  
-¿Cuántas estupideces hiciste, a ver?  
-Una de ellas seguro fue lograr que lloraras como una niña, Matty-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Cállate.-dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo entre sus brazos y juntando sus labios con los del chico de la cicatriz.  
Éste tomó el rostro de Matt y lo atrajo aún más a él, profundizando así el beso. Pronto había recorrido toda su cavidad y se divertía mordisqueando el labio su labio inferior.  
-¿A cuántas zorras has besado para esto? En wammy's apenas dabas picos, Mello-decía Matt sintiendo su labio agradablemente adolorido.  
-Hm, ya perdí la cuenta-dijo el rubio delineando con su lengua la boca del pelirrojo.  
Matt aprisionó al rubio contra su cuerpo, cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos.  
-Y…¿Ya lo haces mejor o sigues llorando como una niña?  
El rubio frunció el ceño.  
-Hey, el que llora como una niña aquí eres tú.  
-Broma, broma…  
Sonrió, para besar nuevamente los labios de su amigo, pero más calmada y suavemente que antes, mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
Matt se sentía como en un trance, envuelto entre tantas caricias y besos, pero salió de él cuando sintió sus goggles ser removidos.  
-Hey, no…sólo me los quito antes de…  
-Eso ya lo sé.  
Matt se quedó atónito. ¿Acaso pensaba…?

* * *

weeee!! al fin!! XDD tarde mucho, gomen! pero bueno, espero les guste este capi, chaoo!! 


	3. Deseo

**.:+-Cap.III: "Deseo"-+:.**

* * *

Lo empujó bruscamente al sofá, recostándose encima de él. Casi le sorprendió que Mello tomara la iniciativa, había cambiado mucho, aunque a decir verdad, siempre estuvo acomplejado en cuanto a su dominio de la situación.  
-Matt…-susurró el rubio en su oído mientras introducía las manos debajo de su polera rayada, acariciando su torso.  
El pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación, dejando marcas mientras que su propia polera quedaba olvidada a un lado de la habitación.  
Mello comenzó a masajear uno de sus pezones con la yema del dedo, haciendo círculos y círculos entre los gemidos controlados del pelirrojo, quien trataba torpemente de despojarlo de su chaqueta.  
-¡Mello…!-soltó un Matt claramente excitado, cambiando al papel de dominante al dejar al rubio debajo de él.  
Molesto, intentó recobrar el dominio de la situación forcejeando, pero el pelirrojo ya le había quitado la chaqueta y se ocupaba del cierre de sus pantalones de cuero.  
Con un poco de dificultad, Matt logró desabrochar los pantalones del rubio, retirándolos junto a la ropa interior, haciendo que el otro gimiera, pues estaba en desventaja.  
El pelirrojo se ubicó a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio, pero éste le detuvo sujetándole la cabeza con las manos.  
-Ah no, eso no…-dijo claramente molesto por su "posición" de uke, y, con un empujón bien logrado, Matt cayó del sillón al suelo, a lo que el rubio se sentaba en sus caderas.  
-Ah, con trampas…-dijo el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras Mello lo despojaba de sus pantalones y ropa interior.  
Éste sonrió victorioso, después de todo, era típico en él querer tomar el control¿No?  
Las caricias y roces entre ambos se intensificaron, al igual que los gemidos de desesperación.  
-…Matt…e-eres un escandaloso….  
-Lo siento-respondió entre risas mientras el rubio mordía la piel de su cuello a su gusto. Sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría el control. Siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron…el que controlaba y el que se dejaba controlar…sin embargo a Matt aquello le agradaba, y mucho.  
Mello comenzó a descender desde su cuello a su torso, dejando un camino húmedo de besos. Había ansiado tanto ese momento, y estaba seguro de que Matt también.  
Había pasado por un sin fin de penurias después de su rebelde acto de dejar la casa hogar, y más de una vez se había preguntado el porqué de su decisión. Más de una vez quiso arrepentirse y volver, de la calle mojada a los cálidos brazos de Matt. Pero no podía volver así sin más. Debía cumplir con una misión, y ahora, irónicamente, esa misión le pedía a gritos que hiciera lo que no había podido hacer antes.  
-Mello…-le interrumpió el chico en sus cavilaciones. Alzó la mirada.  
Sus mejillas quedaron sostenidas por las suaves manos del pelirrojo, quien, mirándolo con ternura, besó suavemente sus labios.  
-¿Qué…?-no pudo completar la frase, o mejor dicho, no quiso. Tal vez la escena se veía un poco cursi, pero nadie les veía, o por lo menos eso esperaba.  
Rodeó el cuello de Matt en un fuerte abrazo.  
Se quedaron así por unos momentos, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, algo de lo que habían estado alejados por demasiado tiempo.  
-Ya, no seas cursi-le dijo Mello rompiendo el abrazo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver que el pelirrojo se le quedaba mirando melancólicamente, se acercó y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oído.  
Matt sonrió.  
-¿Jugamos sucio, no Mello?  
-Eso siempre…-respondió éste posicionándose sobre el pelirrojo. La repentina fricción entre sus caderas les ocasionó una punzada de placer exquisita.  
Matt tomó su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, recorriendo toda su cavidad. Una lucha se desató entre ambas lenguas por tener el control del beso, mientras el rubio se preparaba para la penetración.  
Matt no pudo evitar gemir descontroladamente al sentir su erección chocar con la entrada del rubio, quien a su vez le clavaba las uñas en la espalda sin consideración.  
-¡M-Maaaaaatt….!  
Comenzó con un lento vaivén que se fue intensificando, hasta que las paredes de la habitación hicieron eco de sus ruidosos gemidos.  
Pronto llegaron al clímax, Matt viniéndose dentro de Mello y éste sobre su torso.  
El rubio se dejó caer a un costado, con la respiración agitada y los ojos entreabiertos.  
-Vamos a la cama-le dijo Matt levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.  
Mello le miró y sonrió, incorporándose. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se echó en el sillón.  
-Aquí está bien.  
El pelirrojo lo siguió, recostándose encima de él.  
-Mello…-dijo acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. El nombrado le miró. Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

* * *

Esto...antes ke naa kiero pedir mil disculpas x la demora XD sobre todo xq no tengo excusa TwT salvo la falta de inspiración y...la imposibilidad de escribir un lemon decente XD espero q les haya gustado este 'intento de lemon' XD y, ia c...capitulo corto...jeje U


End file.
